Cayes-Jacmel
"Bwè dlo nan vè: respekte vè." Drink water from the glass: respect the glass. (Meaning: Respect those who have helped you.) -Haitian proverb Cayes-Jacmel (Kreyol: Kay Jakmèl) is a Cayes-Jacmel is a coastal resort town in Jacmel Arrondissement, in the Southeast Department of Haiti. It was incorporated in 1934. The municipality is located on natural bands of reefs and cliffs on the coastline of the Caribbean Sea. The neighborhoods of Gaillard and Ravine-Normande, roughly comprising the commune's southern half, along with downtown, Ville de Cayes-Jacmel, collectively form the shoreline of the commune. As of the 2015 census, Cayes-Jacmel had a total population of 40,348. It has been one of Haiti's pre-eminent beach resorts since the early 20th century and in 2013, Cayes-Jacmel was ranked seventh by MondoBlog magazine on its annual Top-ten list of the "most beautiful communes" in Haiti. About Cayes-Jacmel is a town that has a very particular silhouette. From its position at the edge of the sea on the coasts, it's observable in large part from the sea. A part of this town is also observable from the mountains. From this view, one can notice a town surrounded by a half circle formed by the mountains and bathed by the Caribbean Sea. The commune of Cayes-Jacmel was previously a district of the municipality of Marigot. It was raised to the rank of commune following the efforts of the Deputy Arthur Mégie in 1934. However, the commune of Cayes-Jacmel generally has less infrastructures than Marigot for example. The Inhabitants of this commune Cayes-Jacmel are called Cayemelais. ]] The South-East has become a real development pole and has been attracting attention for many years. In a few years he has brilliantly positioned himself as a leader of national tourism. Located in the Caribbean, in southeastern Haiti, the city of Jacmel is located at a distance of 80 km (50 miles) from Port-au-Prince, by a panoramic road, unanimously considered the most beautiful of the Republic. History Jacmel, of its Indian name Yaquimel (Eau Claire) was founded in 1698 by the French. Until September 1896, Jacmel enjoyed a period of great prosperity. It was the only station served by a line of steamships, the British Royal Navy's ships. Its port was the obligatory passage to Europe. Dubbed "Cité Lumière", Jacmel prides itself on being the first electrified city in the Caribbean (street lighting began in 1898). Cayes-Jacmel was formerly a district of the town of Marigot. It was raised to the rank of municipality in 1934 as a result of the efforts of the MP Arthur Mégie. According to information gathered, the name of Cayes-Jacmel would be adopted with the arrival of foreign ships coming to build a wharf for the docking of ships responsible for materials for the construction of the city of Jacmel. Faced with the reefs, they went a little further in the area known today as Jacmel. Earlier research confirmed that the word 'Cayes' is an Arawak Indian word that means "reef", referring to the bands of reefs and cliffs on the area's coastline. So the name Cayes-Jacmel is a combination of the city of Jacmel and the drift of the Caye word in reference to the findings of these boats which, after, returned to settle in the area. According to the history of the Cayemelaise population, the first families constituting the frame of the social and political environment of the area come from several horizons. The first group was attracted by trade, fishing, and speculation. A second corresponding to small administrative staff of the public service worked in health and education. From there, there are these three categories of families: -Families from foreign countries, Jamaica for example. It is the case of the Fenton family, as Lancelot Fenton, former Justice of the peace of the town. -Families from other cities of the country, Les Cayes and Jacmel for example. Include the specialist Simon, former family of fishing, native of the city of Les Cayes, became a member of the district. -Families from surrounding areas of the town of Cayes-Jacmel as families Roy, Marcelin, Alphonse, Thibaud, Augustine, etc. Geography ]] According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 78.99 square kilometers (30.49 square mikes), of which 43.24 sq km (54%) is suburban, 34.81 sq km (44%) is rural, and 0.94 sq km (2%) is urban. Cayes-Jacmel has the smallest land area of the three municipalities in the Borough of Jacmel, and the second smallest land area in Southeast Department, with only Anse-à-Pitres being smaller in size. It ranks 113th of 145 communes in terms of land area. It is bounded on the north by the Gosseline River which separates it from the commune of Jacmel, on the east by the municipality of Marigot, on the south by the Caribbean Sea, and on the west by the city of Jacmel. The inhabitants of the town of Cayes-Jacmel are called Cayemelais (e). Indeed, due to its proximity to the head of the Department, it is considered an extension of it and is the central point of the intecommunal project engaged for many years, based on the inter-communal road, "Rue Stenio Vincent", linking the 3 towns of Jacmel, Cayes-Jacmel and Marigot. It is 15.9 km (10 miles) from the city of Jacmel and 95.2 km (59 miles) from the city of Port-au-Prince. With regard to its configuration, it contains four communal sections: 1st Norman Ravine, 2nd Gaillard, 3rd Cap-Rouge, and 4th Fond Melon Michineau, which are further divided into 44 localities and 110 habitations. Each section has its own climate and its own relief. The climate varies from hot to cool. The relief of the town of Cayes-Jacmel consists primarily of hills. The city center is the only place in the commune where the land is flat. The 1st and the 2nd communal sections are coastal. The other two are inland and are located in the hills. Demographics The distribution of the population by communal section is as follows: • 29% in the 1st section • 38% in the 2nd • 15% in the 3rd • 17% in the 4th About 92% of the Cayemelaise population lives in rural areas. Investigated by the MICT, 93% of this population is originally from the commune. The population is distributed as follows: • 40% aged less than 15 • 52% of 15 to 64 • 7% over 65 The male/female ratio is equal to 90 men for every 100 women. According to the poverty map of Haiti, the town of Cayes-Jacmel is classified among the least populated municipalities. However, its population density is higher than that of its neighboring municipalities Jacmel and Marigot. Neigborhoods Climate Temperature According to the sources, the months from June to September are the hottest, while the months from November to February are the freshest. The average annual temperature is 26 º C (79ºF) Rainfall Rainfall in the commune of Cayes-Jacmel; The rainy or dry periods are not very pronounced. Sometimes there is precipitation throughout the year but from July to September, precipitation is maximum and in December, January, February and June, precipitation is minimal, according to the Cayemelaise population. Unfortunately rainfall information cannot be quantified because of the absence of rainfall stations in this municipality. Economy There are no banks; only two credit unions and two marketing cooperatives are the main institutions for financial transactions of the population of the municipality of Cayes-Jacmel. Infrastructure Transportation Access There are several ways to access the town of Cayes-Jacmel: West by the inter-communal road linking it to the city of Jacmel which in turn is connected the capital by the RN-2. East, by this same inter-communal road skirting the town of Marigot, which connects the Southern Department to the Department of the West. This road is at the base of a large project called "Trans Sud-Est" linking the Department of the South-East to the Dominican Republic. This project is designed from the perspective of a network of road communication between the city of Pedernales, DR and Jacmel to facilitate the development of a program of alternative tourism at the level of these two historical cities. South, by the sea, through these two ports: Ti Mouilage and Grand Bassin. It is important to note that the maritime transport at base of exchange and trade is a potential which has been widely exploited in the 1980s between the populations of the coastal regions (Anse-à-Pitres, Belle-Anse, Grand-Gosier) and Cayes-Jacmel. Today traffic is from the Port of Marigot. However, lately, many Cayemelais air travelers have been using the Jacmel Airstrip. Remember that once in difficult times, some peasants in the mountains have often worked around the peak of the saddle back to Port-au-Prince by foot. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented by a departmental office located in the city of Jacmel. The inspector in charge of Cayes-Jacmel does not have an office. She uses the premises of a national school to hold meetings. There are twelve schools at the kindergarten and pre-school level 11 of which are private, and at the primary level, divided into 8 public schools, there are several private and one congregational school. The secondary level includes five institutions: one public, 2 private and 2 community schools. There is no literacy center, no university nor colleges, but two technical and vocational schools of the community type. Health In terms of health, the Ministry of Public Health is represented in the commune of Cayes-Jacmel by a nurse assistant. His office has been in the dispensary of the town for about over 5 years. The other health establishments are 2 in number, a health center without a bed and a hospital. In addition, two doctors, two nurses, eight auxiliaries, and three laboratory technicians train the health personnel working in the commune. Utilities As for the availability of the commune in Water, two rivers, nine sources, a pond, and a lagoon were inventoried in the commune. In the distribution areas, drinking water is not available every day. From 1986 several public fountains were installed in several localities of the commune of Cayes-Jacmel. Regarding Electricity, the city and some communal sections have electricity provided by the Electricity of Haiti. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune of Cayes-Jacmel has a court of peace and a police station. Culture Religion More than 32 temples of all beliefs have been counted in the commune of Cayes-Jacmel. The temples or Baptist churches are revealed to be more numerous with 12 or 37% of the total. In second place, come the churches of God with 10, being 31% of the total, then the chapels and catholic churches which represent 18% of the total. Organizations On the political and organizational level, two political parties, a peasants group, two women's groups, one non-commercial co-operative, ten NGOs and three international organizations were counted at commune level. Leisure As for places of entertainment, the town of Cayes-Jacmel is very deprived. The gaguères constitute the principal places of distraction of the population of the commune. They are five. For other types of entertainment venues, there is a football (soccer) field, a basketball court and three night clubs. About Cayes-Jacmel is a small fishing village about 14km (21mi) east of Jacmel. Cayes-Jacmel is known for making the rocking chairs seen throughout Haiti. cj408b.jpg jac408g.png jac409i.png Cj1.jpg cj2.jpg cj3.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Jacmel Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Tourism Category:Resort Town Category:Craft production Category:Route D-402